


Cover for Survival Strategies for the Domesticated British Butthole by Atiki

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for Atiki's hilarious fic 'Survival Strategies for the Domesticated British Butthole'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Survival Strategies for the Domesticated British Butthole by Atiki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Survival Strategies for the Domesticated British Butthole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729624) by [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/pseuds/Atiki). 



'Survival Strategies for the Domesticated British Butthole' by Atiki is one of the funniest, most unhygienic  and best written Sherlock-fics I ever read ^_^

If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/130264153823/cover-for-survival-strategies-for-the-domesticated)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwrl/survival-strategies.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
